Zazz Blammymatazz
| members = •Razzy (Bass Guitarist) •Dr. Rockzo (Frontman) •Bink Bonk (Guitarist) •Snowball (Drummer) | past_members = }}Zazz Blammymatazz was a clown-themed, glam-rock band that named themselves after their guitarist, founder Bink Bonk Blammymatazz. Leonard Rockstein (AKA Dr. Rockzo) was in the band before he became addicted to cocaine. Rockzo became the fourth member of the band when he answered the newspaper ad that the band posted. The band was a hit and Rockzo became the front-man, described as "a firecracker in clown paint". The band also recorded the hit single, “I'm just a Rock ‘N’ Roll Clown". Unfortunately, the video was banned from Music Television, since people could see Rockzo's "junk" through his jumpsuit. Things took a turn for the worse when Rockzo insisted on being paid in cocaine, leading to increasingly paranoid and violent behavior on his part. He was kicked out of the band when he got into an argument with the other band members, accusing them of stealing his banana and/or sandwich. It's eventually revealed that Bink Bonk, Razzy, and Snowball were addicted to cocaine as well. In 1981, during a concert in Houston, Texas, Dr. Rockzo saw a 14-year-old girl named Dory Mclean. They were sexually involved until they were discovered. He managed to escape the police, but was later arrested. His actions triggered the band's dissolution. They have repeatedly tried to reunite, but every reunion tour has been cancelled, due to Rockzo's drug abuse. They finally reformed and, this time, with the help of Toki, it was a success. Unfortunately, Toki accidentally starts a fire on stage, due to his fear of quarters, ruining the reunion tour. zazz1.jpg zazz2.jpg zazz3.jpg zazz.jpg Cancelled shows According to Nathan, one time when the band tried to reunite, but Rockzo had been ingesting a large amount of LSD before the show. When he was on the stage, not a single song was played as Rockzo, being heavily affected by the hallucinogenic, spent the entire show spraying a big breasted lady with a hose. The show was cancelled. Another example that Nathan tells about is the time that Rockzo tried to smuggle about twenty condoms filled with cocaine into the country by swallowing them. Soon after he ate very spicy Mexican food, which caused the cocaine filled condoms Rockzo had inside him to melt. The resulting overdose put him in a coma and prevented him from performing onstage. The show was cancelled as well. Another example that Nathan tells about is that Rockzo borrowed twenty million dollars from an Ecuadorian drug cartel. When they asked to get the money back from Rockzo, he refused, thus causing himself to get shot in his crotch. Because he was lying in a hospital bed to recover from the injuries, the show was cancelled. Also, because of the wound, Nathan says that Rockso "has got to pee out of the side of his dick". Trivia *Zazz Blammymatazz is a parody of Glam and Hair Metal bands of the 1980s in general (and Van Halen in particular). *Zazz Blammymatazz is a reference to 80's metal band Alcatrazz.(that would explain the z's) *The band also shares a striking resemblance to the band KISS, including their make-up and stage personas as well as their partying lifestyles offstage. Category:Rock Bands